U.S. Pat. D414,875 relates to a rolling device used to massage the body.
U.S. Pat. D387,873 relates to a massage rod for massaging the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,561 relates to a massage device for the rolling massage of skin areas and reflex zones of the body. A shaft is mounted on a handle and massage rings or rolling bodies which are freely rotatably mounted on the shaft. The massage rings or rolling bodies have projections which are uniformly distributed in circumferential direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,350 relates to a scalp massager having resiliently biased roller with optional internal magnet. The scalp massager has a main body provided on the rear end thereof with a grip portion, a base portion, a pair of supporting arms projecting laterally from the base portion and spaced from each other in the longitudinal direction of the base portion, a roller member rotatably mounted between the arms for rotation about an axis substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the base portion.
The roller member is provided on the outer peripheral surface thereof with a multiplicity of scalp stimulating projections, and compression springs for resiliently biasing the roller member away from the grip portion. The user grips the grip portion and lightly presses the roller member onto the head, and moves the massager back and forth so that the roller member rolls on the scalp with the result that the projections stimulate blood vessels under the scalp so as to enhance the blood stream. The roller member, which is resiliently urged by the compression springs, can gently and uniformly contact the scalp so as to moderately stimulate the head without any risk for the scalp to be damaged.